


Taste

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, PWP, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, dom!sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: I should be ashamed of myself. I said, should be. I’m not, just to get things straightened out. Just a couple of days ago I came across a song that is so far away from my music tastes that the only possible explanation  of my finding it, is fate. It’s called “Flesh” and do yourselves a favour and listen to it. So, after that, this little thing happened. I hope, you like it and I regret nothing!





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed of myself. I said, should be. I’m not, just to get things straightened out. Just a couple of days ago I came across a song that is so far away from my music tastes that the only possible explanation of my finding it, is fate. It’s called “Flesh” and do yourselves a favour and listen to it. So, after that, this little thing happened. I hope, you like it and I regret nothing!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You stretch your arms above your head, a pained moan escaping your lips as you try to unwind your aching muscles. You reach to your right, your hand searching for his body, but it touches the cold, empty pillow. Your eyes flutter open and you’re almost blinded by the sun coming into the motel room.You sit up, rubbing the sleep from them and you look around the room. The events of last night, slowly coming back to you. You see your torn panties, lying on the floor, your clothes scattered here and there and what used to be a cotton sheet, shredded in long lines, hanging from the head board. He had used those pieces to tie your hands and feet to the bed, keeping you spread open while he fucked you to oblivion. After he had made sure you had cum, he had untied you and had made love to you, slow and sweet. It was like there were two different people living in the same sinful body. The man who fucked hard and the man who made love. You loved them “both” and you would gladly give up your life for “them”. While he was holding you in his arms, after everything that had transpired in that room, he had told you that he would be gone for a few hours, for a quick salt-and-burn in the neighbouring town and that he would return alone, since Sam was going to hitch a ride with another hunter who was heading to Sioux Falls.

The images of last night’s extensive workout are creeping in your head, making you feel hot and turned on. Your hand instinctively is travelling down your body and the minute you are ready to have some alone, happy time with yourself, your phone chimes, alerting you to a text message. Hoping it is him, you pick it up from the nightstand and you happily discover that it indeed sent by him. You press on it and you almost choke at the message : “Don’t you dare touch yourself while I’m gone, baby girl. I want your orgasm and I plan on getting it later! Thinking of you, ALL of you, Dean!”

You shot up, covering yourself with the sheet. “What the actual fuck?” you whisper. “Has he installed cameras in this hellhole?” You look around and realising that something like this isn’t possible you sit back down. But somewhere in the back of your head there’s a little voice that’s telling you not to risk it. You unlock your phone again and reread the message. That son of a bitch knows exactly what to say to keep you on your toes. To keep you all hot and bothered. Checking the time you estimate that you probably have about three or so hours before he returns. So, how about giving him something good when he does get back. You hastily get off the bed, put on one of his T-shirts, your jeans and your boots and grabbing your fake credit card, go out in search of the items you’ll need for what you have planned in your head. Thank Chuck, this small town had a tiny department store where you are lucky enough to find everything you wanted.

You hear the roar of the Impala as it is being parked outside the room. Any minute now, he’ll walk through the door. You are practically squirming in your seat, wondering how he will react at the sight of you. His boots are heard as he’s closing in. He’s right outside the door. The doorknob turns, the door opens and it’s show time. “I’m back, babe!” he says and his eyes lock on you as you are sitting at the foot of the bed, directly opposite him. His duffle bag falls on the floor with a loud thud and he’s standing in the doorway. “Son of a bitch, baby girl. What is all this?” he asks as he’s moving in the room, quickly closing the door behind him. 

You’re sitting there, your eyes looking down, your hands on your lap as you see his shadow coming closer until you’re staring at his boots. He’s standing right in front of you, his fingers travelling under your jaw, lifting your head up so you can look directly into his surprised green irises. “Fuck, my good girl! What have you done? Stand up so I can see you!” You immediately comply, slowly rising, letting him take a good look at you. You’re wearing a tight, white shirt, the top three buttons left undone, giving him a clear glimpse of your black, lacy bra which is shamelessly pushing your breasts upward into plain view. A grey, super short, flared skirt, barely covering the cheeks of your ass. Black, thigh-high stockings, the black garters peeking under your skirt. Red, high-heeled Merry Janes complete your outfit. Your hair is pulled back in a tight pony tail and your lips are shining with a rich amount of strawberry lip gloss. “My sweet, good girl! What have I done to deserve you? ” he asks himself and you can’t help but chuckle at his name for you. He picks up on that small sound that has left your lips and bending his huge frame just a little, he says : “What’s so funny, babe? You can tell me !”

You’re looking down again and biting your lower lip you take your time and you say : “I love it when you call me a good girl, since we both know that I’m not!” You dare a small peek upwards and you add : “Sir!” Your last remark hits home. You see his chest rising and falling quickly, his eyes narrow and his Adam’s apple is bobbing up and down as he’s swallowing hard. “Why are you looking at me like that?” you ask in a timid voice. “First of all babe, I didn’t give you permission to talk. From now on, you don’t talk unless I tell you. You don’t move, unless I tell you. Understand?”

“Yes, sir. I won’t do anything unless Sir tells me I can!”

“And second, I’m not staring at you. I’m fucking you with my eyes.”

You try to keep your legs completely closed as you’re standing there, listening to him because you are already so turned on and wet that you think that your slick is going to run down your thighs if you don’t.

He knows. He circles behind you and twists your pony tail in his hand, yanking your head back so that it’s resting against his chest. “Are you wet, my little slut? If I reach between your legs right now, will your pussy be dripping?? If I sink my fingers inside you, will you clench around them?” he asks as he lowers his head, right at the spot where your neck meets your shoulder and seals his beautiful lips, sucking, marking you. When you don’t answer, he bites you just hard enough for the wave of delicious pain to hit you at your already wet core. “Answer me, babe. What will I find?” He whispers against your red, marked skin.

“I could explain how wet I am for you, Sir, but I’d rather you stick your fingers inside me and feel for yourself” you say, as you relish the hissing sound he makes at your answer.

“Oh, I will. Believe me, my princess.” He gives your hair another tug and now his lips are next to your ear, his tongue licking at the shell. “ I will!”

He comes back around and he’s standing in front of you, his long finger running slowly down your cheek, along your jaw, down your neck, stopping between your breasts. Your skin is burning and at the same time you feel goosebumps down your spine. “ This is a very nice shirt, baby girl. It looks so good on you. Do you like it?” he asks as his hand comes to rest on your breast, his thumb lightly torturing your nipple over the fabric. “Yes, Sir! I like it a lot”

“Well, too bad!” and the very next minute his hands are gripping both sides of the shirt, ripping it open, sending the buttons in all directions. He lowers the shirt down your shoulders and with a second tug it’s off of you, landing in a corner of the room. “Nice!” he whispers to himself, looking at your chest, rising and falling in quick breaths. “Now, let’s check the other thing we were talking about. “I bet those panties of yours are soaking wet! Aren’t they?”

“No, Sir. They aren’t!” you answer, a mischievous smile on your face. “I don’t believe you!” he says as his hand is slowly creeping under your skirt, trailing your garter. When it reaches its destination, you raise your head and you meet his gaping mouth and his eyes which are wide open. “Oh, Sir. I neglected telling you that I’m not wearing any!”

“Well, fuck me, baby girl. You are definitely a cock tease and I think you need to be taught a lesson. Take off your skirt!” he commands as he turns around and takes a seat across from you. You reach for the zipper and you pull it down, letting the skirt slip and pool at your feet. You step out if it and with a small kick send it flying in the corner. “ You’re so, fucking hot baby girl. Now, get on the bed and sit up high against the headboard.”

You turn around and slowly kneel on the bed, crawling on hands and knees, showing him everything you have and earning his hissing inhale. You reach the spot he told you and sit, resting your back on the metal bars of the bed looking at him, waiting.

“Spread your legs, reach between them and play with yourself for me! Let me see and hear you, my little slut!” 

Like your hands have a mind of their own, like your body is his to command, you immediately lower your hand and you touch your pussy. You run your fingers slowly along the slit, and you dip two of them inside. You slide them in and out and you know that this won’t take long as you’re already too riled up to last. You close your eyes and your other hand finds its way to your breast, pinching and tugging at the nipple. You can feel yourself nearing your release and you pump your fingers inside you faster, moaning, chanting an almost incoherent: “Fuck, I’m gonna cum!” 

“Stop!” you heard him say from his spot and you open your eyes, feeling like you’ve been suddenly awaken from a dream you didn’t want to end. You withdraw your fingers but you keep your hand close to your entrance. “How do you taste? Tell me babe!”

You raise your fingers to your mouth and your tongue darts out licking your slick. “Well???” he asks. “ I taste sweet, Sir. But also bitter.”

“Now, I needs me some of that!” he replies and gets off his spot. In two long strides, he’s on the bed. He grabs your ankles and yanks you towards him. In a matter of seconds, both your legs are thrown over his shoulders and his face is buried between your legs. His tongue is inside you, licking, fucking, sucking while his finger is rubbing at your clit. This is too much! You grab the back of his head, forcing his lips to stay locked on your pussy. You want to make him realise that he’s not eating you. You want him to realise that YOU are face fucking him. He doesn’t stop. Faster and faster he moves. His fingers, his mouth, his tongue. “Fuck, Dean. I’m soooo close! I’m gonna cum. Don’t stop!” is all that escapes your lips before you do. You cum hard. So hard that he has to use his hand to keep you down. You thrust and you moan like you’ve been hit by electricity and he keeps sucking and licking until you feel drained and exhausted. “Babe, you alright?” he asks after you have stopped shaking. “Yes, Sir! Thank you!”

“I don’t know why you think you’re bitter. You’re the sweetest, fucking, thing I’ve ever tasted. And you know how much I like pie!” You chuckle at his remark but now he’s all serious again. “That’s enough chit chat, babe! Get on your stomach. Bring your hands under your face and rest it on them. Raise your ass and spread your legs slightly.“ How can someone ordering you around, make you feel so horny, so turned on? That was something that you couldn’t, for the life of you, process. The only thing you could do was comply and, inside, beg for more.

“Holy, fucking, hell sweetheart.” His hand is resting on the small of your back, keeping you bent. His other hand slides between your legs and he says : “Remain still and feel my fingertips run along the folds of your pussy. Feel how I slip one finger inside you, then two. No moans. No whimpers. For every moan or whimper I will smack this beautiful, tight ass. Are we clear?” he asks as he is demonstrating everything he is saying. You don’t respond. You can’t respond. Your head is swimming. You are ready to cum again just by him talking. The next thing you feel is his hand landing hard on your ass, sending a sting of delicious pain through your whole body. “Answer me, princess. ARE.WE.CLEAR?” Each word clearly stated. 

“Yes,yes” you reply, almost out of breath. Another slap lands on the other globe. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir!”

His hand is now slowly caressing your burning ass as he says : “That’s my good girl!”

You’re biting down on your lip, almost drawing blood, unsure if you should let out your whimpers and your moans.

He’s still behind you and you’re guessing that he’s taking his sweet time making you wait. You dare not move. You just wait there, like he said. Ass up, face down. You hear the rustle of clothing, the sound of his zipper being lowered and the clung of his belt buckle as it hits the floor. Then, nothing. Suddenly you hear him say : “Look at me, babe!” You lift your head and you turn the upper part of your body towards him.

You see him standing at the foot of the bed, completely naked, his hand circled around his cock, slowly pumping himself. His teeth are biting his lower lip as he’s looking at you. “You see this?” he whispers “This is all your doing! And this doesn’t happen only when we’re like this. Do you know how many times I had to walk around with a hard on just because the thought of you crossed my mind? Do you know that I even had to actually jerk off at a gas station rest room because I had pictured you sucking me off? You are my complete and utter destruction, baby girl. You will be the death of me!”

“I’m so sorry, Sir!” you whisper, licking your lips and batting your eyelashes.

He growled at your last remark. A primal sound that could only have come from a hungry beast in desperate need of feeding. He is grabbing your ass so hard that your pussy opens up. You feel him at your entrance, the head pushing inside you slowly. You gasp as he enters you and you fist the sheet under your head. It doesn’t hurt, it’s just a feeling of being so delightfully stretched around him that comes everytime he sinks inside you. “Relax, babe. Relax and just take me!” he moans as he buries himself in you. He pulls back and thrusts forward this time faster, harder. Again and again and again. Each thrust hitting you exactly right, making you scream his name. He swirls his hand around your ponytail and yanks your whole body upwards until you’re flush against his chest. “That’s it, my good girl. Scream my name! Let me hear you!”

“Fuck, yes. Don’t stop!! I’m so fucking close that if you stop, I’ll fucking kill you!!” you shout and reaching down you rub your clit. That’s the little push you need to fall over the edge. Everything turns black. You’re almost sure that you’ve fainted. But you feel his arm around your waist holding you and his cock continuing its assault so you realize that you haven’t. “Come on princess! Give it to me. Give me everything you have! I’ve got you!” he whispers against your ear. When you have stopped shaking so violently, he pulls out of you, lets you slip off his body and he lies you on your back. “Are you ok, sweetheart?” he asks, looking in your eyes. “Yes, Sir. I’m more than ok. If I may ask a favor, though?”

“Of course. Anything for my little, good girl!” he answers not being prepared for what you’re about to ask. “Can I have some more, please? Sir?”

His eyes widen in surprise and darken with desire the very next second. “You are an insatiable little slut, aren’t you babe??” he asks. “But, since you asked so nicely, I’ll oblige!” His lips find yours, biting and tugging at them as his hand is traveling to your breast. You are still wearing your bra but instead of reaching to unclasp it, he hooks his fingers at the front and in one motion the lace is split in two. His mouth leaves yours and circles around your nipple, sucking it until it’s standing at full attention. A small bite is again awakening your core. You feel his cock rubbing all over your pussy, around the folds, brushing through your hole, but not sliding in you. He’s teasing you, driving you wild. “Fuck, Winchester!! Stop teasing me and fuck me already!” you shout and reaching between your legs, you align him to your entrance and pushing yourself closer, you literally slide into him.

“Oooohhh, fuck, babe!! What did you just do?” you hear him moan and bending over you, starts thrusting his hips, fast and hard. His one hand supporting his weight, the other circling around your neck. “Yes, yes, just like that!! ” you beg him and when you think it can’t get any better, he shifts his position just a little and his cock is hitting you even deeper. A scream leaves your lips, something between a beg to fuck you harder and a string of curses because he is. His grip around your neck gets a little tighter, the thrust of his hips a little faster and his breath is hot against your ear. “I’m close, babe! Are you with me?? Will you come for me? Will you come with me?” he asks as his lips touch your shoulder. You feel his teeth biting down and that’s it. “I’m right there with you Dean. Give it to me. Cum with me.”

You both go over the edge together, him biting you a little harder, you clutching his sweat-covered body closer to yours. You feel him deep inside you, warming you, filling you. When he stops, you’re both exhausted, trying to catch your breath. He slowly pulls out of you, his cock covered by your juices, your pussy dripping from his cum. The smell of sex in the room so thick you could cut it with a knife. But neither of you care.

He doesn’t roll to his side of the bed but instead he lays his head on your chest, drapes his arm over your stomach and tangles his leg in yours. You wrap your arm around him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. You close your eyes and just whisper : “You know I love you, Winchester, right?”

You can feel him smile and he responds : “ I know, baby girl. But I win. I don’t just love you. I adore you. I live for you, I breathe for you. I exist for you. So, there!! I win”


End file.
